Fairy Tale World
'''Fairy Tale World '''is a world filled with various of characters in fairy tale and folk tale stories. Princes, princesses, elves, fairies, even villains in the story. They are divided into two groups: Good and Villains. Lore Monsters in this world lived through their each and own respective storylines in their own fairy tales. Basically, this is always their daily routines. There is an unwritten rule among them: Never leave your respective fairy tale to avoid any conflict from other fairy tale monsters. That is until one day, the villain, Maleficent, was sick and tired of always losing against her respective enemy. Thus, she left her own respective fairy tale and started to wreak some havoc to other fairy tale stories. This made some monsters who were good and all villains do the same. Those who were good left their respective fairy tale because they either wanted to explore and create their own story or they were tired of the same old same routine and wanted to be free of their own story. Of course, the villains did not want to waste the opportunity in front of them and followed Maleficent's steps. Thus, the separation between good and villains from their fairy tales. Now, for those who were good and left their own respective fairy tales due to wanting to explore and create their own story went to Wonderland. Wonderland is a place filled with mysteries and adventures. It is a perfect place for them to explore as much as they want and create their own tales and not what is laid out for them. On the other hand, those who were good and wanted freedom went to Neverland. Neverland is a place where monsters don't need to play a role in any stories. They can just sit back, relax and do whatever they want, not worrying about any conflicts at all. However, there are still Villains hidden in Wonderland and Neverland. But peace was destroyed when Fairy Hunters, a third party which aims to eliminate every story characters of Fairy Tale World to eliminate and erase magic in the world because of how harmful it is, entered the realm. Play Style In Good Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the user's gender to activate the cards' skills. In Villain Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the opponent's gender. In Wonderland Attribute, cards are focused on manipulating the field to their advantage. In Confection Attribute, cards are focused on destroying themselves to protect the user, focusing more on defenses. In Neverland Attribute, cards lower the monsters' sizes in the field and has specific size requirement to gain advantage. Oz attribute cards focuses on Witch combos. In Witch attribute, the sub attribute for Villain attribute, they focus on resting an opponent's monster until the end of their opponent's turn. Merry Man is an attribute which focuses on having lower power, defense, critical, etc. then compare it from the opponent so that they can have the advantage. Pirate attribute cards, like real pirates, plunder or looting off their opponents. Fairy Hunter are cards focused on the number of times they destroyed a monster to activate their effects. Some cards can be effective, regardless of the gender of the user, if certain cards are on the field. Attributes * Card Knight * Chaos * Charge * Confection * Defense * Destruction * Draw * Dwarf * Enhance * Fairy Hunter * Get * Good * Merry Man * Neverland * Oz * Pirate * Prince * Princess * Recovery * Spell * Staff * Villain * Weapon * Witch * Wonderland Archetypes * Alice * Dorothy * Queen of Hearts Cards Flags * Fairy Tale World (Card) Items * Baker's Tool, Rolling Pin * Baker's Tool, Whisk * Brewing Cauldron * Chef's Defense, Helmet Pot * Chef's Recipes, Cook Book * Cursed Book, Black Grimoire * Evil Sceptre, Malefistick * Fairy Blade, Gar-Legend * Fairy Force, "Style of Dark" * Fairy Force, "Style of Harmony" * Fairy Force, "Style of Light" * Glass Slippers * Golden Bow of Robin Hood * Good Witch's Wand * King Triton's Trident * Pirate Ship, Jolly Roger * Pirate Sword * Prince's Sword, Legacy * Red Queen's Execution Blade * Red Riding Hood's Basket * Red Riding Hood's Cape * Reflective Mirror * Ruby Slippers * Silver Bow of Robin Hood * Silver Slippers * Storybook * Vorpal Sword * Wand of the Godmother * Wicked Witch's Broom * Witch's Broomstick * White Hare's Pocket Watch Spells * Breathe Of Life * Confectionary Wall * Cyclone to Oz * Damsel In Distress * Dancing In The Poppies * Deck of Cards * Different Endings * Ding Dong the Witch is Dead! * Drink Me! Potion * Eat Me! Cake * Emerald City * Fairies' Blessings * Fairies' Protection * Fighting Is Not Always The Answer * Follow the Yellow Brick Road * Forbidden Summoning Of A Witch * From Kansas To Oz * Gingerbread House * I Can Fly! * In Another Story * In The Eyes Of The Law * Into the Rabbit Hole * It's Story Time! * It's Time To Bake! * It's Time To Walk The Plank! * It Was Only Just A Dream * Labyrinth of Roses * Let's Play Fire With Fire * Mad Hatter's Tea Party * Make A Wish * Mirage * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * Off To See The Wizard * Off With Your Head! * Once Upon A Time * One More Story Please! * Potion Making * Prince Charming's Shield * Promised Neverland * Red Queen's Citadel * Reign of Terror * Reliving the Moment * Reviving Kiss * Rise of the Jabberwocky! * Sacrifices Are Necessary * Second Chance * Sherwood Forest * Somewhere Over The Rainbow * Starting All Over Again * Sugar Rush * Tales of the Ever After * Tales of the Malevolent Ones * To The Ball * Treasure Buried Underneath * True Love's Kiss * Twelve Strokes of Midnight * Until The Last Petal Falls * Welcome to Wonderland! * Where Does The Red Brick Go? * Wicked This Way Comes * Witch's Barrier * Witch's Curse Impact * Happily Ever After * Last Dance * Red Queen's Guillotine: It's Execution Time! * Sequel of the Story * There's No Place Like Home Monsters Size 0 * Angry Dwarf, Grumpy * Card Knight, Three of Hearts * Card Knight, Two of Hearts * Cheshire Cat * Cursed Frog * Door Mouse of Wonderland * Dreaming Alice of Wonderland * Energetic Dwarf, Happy * Faithful Companion, Toto * Helping Dwarf, Doc * Humpty Dumpty * Knight of Emerald City * Lemon Drop Dragon * Munchkin of Munchkinland * Sickly Dwarf, Sneezy * Silly Dwarf, Dopey * Shy Dwarf, Bashful * Squire of the Cavalry Confection, Cocoa * The Boy Who Would Be Prince, Little Charming * The Girl Who Dreams, Dreaming Maiden * The White Hare of Wonderland * Tinkerbell * Tinkerer, Wat * Tired Dwarf, Sleepy * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Visitor to Oz, Dorothy * Wanderer, Hansel * Wise Caterpillar of Wonderland, Absolem * Witch's Servant, Winged Monkey * Wooden Boy, Pinocchio * Young Lad, Much Size 1 * Ace Card Knight, Jack of Hearts * Apple Witch, Evil Queen * Card Knight, Five of Hearts * Card Knight, Four of Hearts * Card Knight, Nine of Hearts * Card Knight, Six of Hearts * Charmed Prince of Agrabah, Aladdin * Confectionary Witch, Greta * Cough Drop Sage * Cursed Beast * Curse Breaker, Prince Philip * Entertainer, Alan-a-Dale * Evil Peddler, Evil Queen * Evil Sovereign Sorcerer, Jafar * Evil Witch of the Tower, Dame Gothel * Fake Princess, Odile * First Soldier of the Red Queen, Ace of Hearts * Flying Carpet, Magic Carpet * Formidable Rival, Gilbert Whitehand * Friar Tuck * Giant who lived in the Castle on the Sky, Giant * Good Witch of the North, Locasta * Guardian Fairy, Fauna * Guardian Fairy, Flora * Guardian Fairy, Merryweather * Guardians of Neverland, Peter Pan & Tinkerbell * Gummy Bear of the Confectionary Forest * Harmonious Princess of Wonderland, Alice * Innocent Witch of the West, Theodora * Kansas Resident, Aunt Em * Kansas Socialite, Miss Gulch * Lady's Man, Prince Charming * Lady Soldier, Mulan * Lamp Princess, Jasmine * Little Match Girl, Maya * Little Red Riding Hood of the Forest, Erika * Loyal Soldier of the Warrior General, Ping * Maid Marian * Mermaid King, Triton * Mermaid Princess, Ariel * Merry Man Cook, Firepan * Mother of the Sleeping Beauty, Briar Rose * Necromancer, Diablo * Partners in Crime, Robin Hood & Little John * Peasant Maiden * Peter Pan * Prince from the Shore, Eric * Prince Siegfried of the Lake * Princess of Oz, Dorothy * Robin Hood * Sleeping Beauty, Aurora * Street Rat Thief, Aladdin * Stylist, James of the North Shields * Swan Princess of the Lake, Odette * Sweet Knight of the Confection Cavalry, Chocolate * The Fairy Who Became Evil, Maleficent * The Fairy Who Was Once Good, Maleficent * The Prince Who Lift The Curse, Prince Philip * The Red Queen's Right Hand, Knave of Hearts * The Scarecrow * Trusty Steed, Max * Wanderer, Gretel * Wandering Alice * Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora * Wise Witch of the North, Locasta Size 2 * Agrabah Ruler, The Sultan * Aladdin's Pet Monkey, Abu * Big Bad Wolf of the Forest, Howl * Black Witch, Maleficent * Calmed War Princess, Mulan * Captain Hook * Card Knight, Eight of Hearts * Card Knight, Seven of Hearts * Cavalry Confectionary, Parfait * Chosen Champion of Wonderland, Brave Alice * Confection Advisor, Cake * Courageous Witch of the East, Evanora * Evil Queen of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Fairy Godmother * Father of the Sleeping Beauty, King Stefan * Friendly Genie, Blue * Good Queen of Wonderland, White Queen * Good Witch of the South, Glinda * Handsome Saviour of Wonderland, Prince Charming * Jafar's Bird Minion, Iago * Little John * Loving Witch of the South, Glinda * Madly In Love, Maleficent & Stefan * Perfect Couple, Prince Charming & Fair Maiden * Prince Charming * Red Velvet Wizard * Sea Witch, Ursula * The Cowardly Lion * The Crazy Mad Hatter of Wonderland * The Tin Man * Tower Princess, Rapunzel * Warrior General, Shang * Wicked Witch of the East, Evanora * Wonderland Legend, Alice Size 3 * INV Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Malicious Jabberwocky * Narrator of Tales, Story Teller * Neutral Witch of the Middle, Megara * Oz, The Great and Terrible * Pure-hearted Guardian Dragon, Sweet Tooth * Queen of Oz, Ozma * Red Empress of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Tenth Omni Evil Lord, Jabberwocky * The Prince Who Became King, King Charming * "Witch of CHAOS" Maleficent Impact Monster Size 1 * Alice "Hero of Wonderland!" * Fair Maiden of the Night Size 2 * Dorothy "Returning to Oz" * Knight in Shining Armor, Prince Charming Size 3 * Red Executioner of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts Trivia * These cards are based on classic, fable, some folklores and fairy tale stories. * My friends helped me making this fan cards. * Kaiko made the flag and emblem for this world as well as some cards and the attributes, Oz, Fairy Hunter and Confection.